Dawn
by True Courage
Summary: 10 years ago, his parents disappeared when Jasper, Nevada was evacuated. Now, the mystery around their disappearance begins to unravel. Samuel Witwicky holds the key to saving the Earth, he just doesn't know it yet.
1. Chapter 1

Xxx

There was always one.

The kid no one talked to outside of class projects.

The kid the jocks picked on.

The kid who sat by himself at lunch.

The kid everyone forgot about.

He was that kid. He couldn't count how many times he's been ganged up on by the football team, or how many times he's had to say 'excuse me' before anyone even noticed him, or how many times the the teacher's skipped him when handing out assignments simply because they didn't notice him. It was partly his own fault, he was sure. He never really spoke up. But it was better to remain invisible.

Sam took his time in walking home. It's not like he was in a rush. Sometimes he wished he was old enough to learn how to drive. But he was only fourteen, and even if he could, it's not like Jim would get him one. No, he would save that for his biological son.

Again, Sam found himself wondering what his life would be like had his parents not disappeared ten years ago. It was the same time they had evacuated Jasper Nevada. They had gone to visit an aunt who was sick. Sam was left with his grandmother, as they didn't want to risk their four-year-old getting sick with whatever she had. No one ever saw them again.

Sam looked up at the two-story house that he had been living in. He would never call it home. It was many things, but home would never be one of them. He walked up slowly and tried the door. It was locked.

"You're home past 5!" a voice sung. Sam looked up at the blonde boy looking down at him form the second floor window. Sam groaned. He'd been locked out for the night. Sam now regretted not hurrying home. Being locked out for the night meant no dinner either. Not that they ever gave him anything good anyways. It was always what was left over after they were done. The only thing is that he would have to find shelter from the oncoming storm.

He turned away from the building and headed towards a park near the edge of town. No one ever went there past 3, and he knew all the best places to hide so that the cops wouldn't catch him.

Being so used to having to watch for the next bully who wanted to toss him in the nearest trash can, Sam noticed the car following him rather quickly. The rain had started and the sun was almost completely set, so he couldn't see anything beyond outline and the headlights. He was sure it was following him. Or he could be paranoid. He picked up his pace, using a more unconventional route to get to the park, one that was longer and more complicated. It followed. Okay, he wasn't paranoid.

He burst into a run, and the car followed. The only thing about the route he had taken was that it had led them into a neighborhood that was all but abandoned. There was no one around to help him. As if anyone would help him anyway.

He tripped over a cardboard box and landed face first in a puddle. Ow. He turned over quickly and watched as the car pulled to a stop. He scrambled to his feet, scared. He blinked and sighed in relief as he could now see what the car was.

"I'm sorry, officer!" he called. "I thought-"

The car began to move, but it wasn't driving. It seemed to come apart, though one piece never separated from another. Finally, it came back together to form the shape of a giant robot.

"Greeaat," Sam grumbled. "And I haven't even taken anything yet today."


	2. Chapter 2

**Heads up, I might be raising the rating later. Not for a while, though. **

Xxx

Sam didn't run. He didn't scream. He just stood there, his face expressionless. Either he was hallucinating again or this was really happening and he was about to die.

Hopefully.

The giant robot reached for him, his-face?- scowling.

There was an explosion and the robot was sent flying. Sam blinked, than began searching for the source of the explosion. He found it on the shoulder of a slight Asian girl-strike that woman- strike that _gorgeous _woman-with short black hair and a streak of pink in her bangs. She wore what looked like a black military uniform with the jacket tucked into her pants and left open and the sleeves rolled up.

Did he mention she was gorgeous?

She grinned darkly and let the machine on her shoulder- which looked to be at least two-hundred pounds- fall to the ground with a loud thud. As she did, a man came out of the shadows with his hands behind his back. He wore the same uniform as the woman, but his jacket was closed and his sleeves weren't rolled up. He had spiky black hair and was clean-shaven. Sam wasn't even into guys, but he had to admit that he was very good-looking.

The robot was getting back up, but he was missing and arm and his leg was twisted. He snarled at the two humans, before attempting to charge forward.

The man raised a gloved hand holding a black gun, which he fired quickly and only once. Not even a second later, the machine creature's chest exploded, and what was left fell to the ground, only a couple of feet before the man's feet.

Sam stared in awe. He didn't remember taking anything, but he must have.

"All clear, boy is safe," the man said after raising his empty hand to his ear. He turned and began to walk over to Sam. Sam nearly bolted, until he saw the man's face soften to a gentle smile.

"Samuel Witwicky?" he asked gently.

Sam nodded.

"I'm afraid you'll have to come with-"

"How did you do that?" Sam blurted.

The man blinked.

"How did you kill that thing with a _bullet?"_ Sam was sure the robot could have survived a bullet.

"Oh," the man said, sounding a little confused. "I hit his energon- his fuel lines. The fuel ignited and..." he motioned to the wreckage.

"Okay..." Sam said. "Can you tech me that?"

The man blinked again.

"What? I'm either hallucinating or this is a dream, so I can do whatever I want, right?"

The man shook his head, chuckling.

"I'm sorry, Samuel, but this is not a dream or anything of the sort," the man assured him. "I'm going to have to have you come with me."

Sam gave him a skeptical look.

"Don't worry," the woman said, coming up from behind the man and pointing at him, the other on her hip. "If he bites, I'll put a muzzle on him."

"Ha, ha," the man grumbled.

"I'm Miko, by the way," she said, "and this is Jack."

"Sam," he said, than instantly felt silly. They obviously already knew his name.

"Finally," Jack grumbled as the sound of an engine grew closer. Sam stiffened, afraid of what it might mean.

A dark green hummer drove up and stopped nearby. The doors popped open.

"Need a lift?" a voice called.

"You're late, Bulk!" Miko called.

"Noticed, you guys okay?"

"Not a scratch!" she said as she all but skipped over. Jack motioned for Sam to follow. Sam didn't move.

"You expect me to climb into a car with a couple of strangers?"

Jack smiled.

"Ah, but that's not a car," Jack said.

On cue, the green hummer transformed, till there was a large, green robot standing before him. Sam stared at him for a while.

"Can't really argue with that."


	3. Chapter 3

Xxx

The green transformerrobotalienthingy drove into the empty warehouse and stopped in the center. Sam looked around, unimpressed. The car jerked, than was falling through the floor. Or rather, the floor beneath them was moving. An elevator? It started slow, but gradually picked up speed, than slowed again. Finally, they entered a brightly lit room, bright enough that it stung Sam's eyes as they tried to adjust.

They finally stopped moving, and Jack and Miko climbed out. Sam did the same, allowing the robot thing to return to it's bipedal form. It stretched, almost like a human who had been in a car too long. Sam looked around the metal room. There were gigantic consoles everywhere and two giant-robot sized hallways in two different directions. There was a platform, which Miko and Jack were climbing the stairs to. Sam decided to follow. On the platform was an old TV, a couple game stations, and a more human sized console. There was also a guy a little taller than Jack, wearing the same uniform. He looked like he had been asleep on the couch and was putting on his glasses.

As they reached the top, three other robot thingies entered the room. The first looked like a girl. She was the smallest of them, but there was something about her that made Sam believe that it would not be a good idea to get on her bad side. The second was a yellow one with what looked like wings on his back. He beeped at Jack and Miko excitedly. The third for some reason seemed older than the others, and grouchy. He was mostly white with red. They all turned to look at the newcomer. Said newcomer hoped they weren't gonna finish what that first robot thingy started.

"Sam, I would like to introduce you to the Autobots," Jack said.

"Auto-what?"

"Autobots," Jack said patiently.

"They are autonomous robotic organisms from another planet."

"Okaaay..."

"The big guy is Bulkhead," Jack continued. "This is Arcee, Bumblebee, and Ratchet."

"And the nerd is Raf," Miko piped up.

"Gee, thanks Miko," the guy rolled his eyes at Miko than smiled at Sam.

"Okay, this is like totally cool and freaky and all," Sam said. "but what does this have to do with me?"

"10 years ago, you're parents disappeared," Jack said. Sam tensed. "They disappeared around Jasper, Nevada, which has been uninhabited for years. But that is not true."

"What?"

"Jasper is not uninhabited," Ratchet said. "It is being occupied by Decepticons."

"The ones who attacked you," Miko said. "They and the Autobots have been fighting for millions of years."

"The war eventually destroyed our home planet," Arcee said. "We all gathered here mostly because all the energon here."

"Energon?"

"It's a fuel that powers all Cybertronian technology, including the Autobots themselves," Raf said.

"Your parents weren't in Jasper to take care of a sick aunt," Jack said. "They had discovered something and were coming to the Autobots with the information. They never made it."

"Than... than they're..."

"I'm sorry," Jack said softly. "My mother found them. She tried to save them, but it was too late. The Decepticons had gotten at them. They did, however, tell my mother that they had left it with someone."

"At first, it was impossible for us to try and find you," Raf said. "We were running from the Decepticons, trying to find the Autobot leader, plus we were still kids then. Our government liaison tried to find you, but he was killed. We barely tracked you down a few days ago."

"We have reason to believe you may have this information," Jack said.

"I don't understand," Sam said. "Just what is this info, and why would I have it?"

"Did your parents leave you anything?" Jack asked.

"I..." Sam thought. "I might know what it is."

Everyone listened closely.

"One of my great grandfathers explored the north pole. He claimed to have seen a giant ice man."

"A con or bot frozen in the arctic," Bulkhead concluded.

"Well, his glasses have some weird alien writing on them."

"It's possible whoever it was had something imbedded into the glass," Ratchet said. "It could at least have a clue."

"Where are these glasses?" Jack asked.

"My room," Sam paused. "But I can't get them tonight."

"Why not?" Arcee asked.

Sam looked down darkly.

"I... I just can't..."

Jack watched him, as though he were calculating something.

"You can stay here so the bots can keep on eye on you," Jack said. "It's almost morning anyway. We'll go after it goes dark again."

"I'll take him to the spare room," Raf offered. He didn't wait for a response and led the boy down the platform and towards one of the halls.

"How did you meet the Autobots?" Sam asked as they walked down the hall.

"Accidentally witnessed a fight," Raf said simply.

"Okayy... you guys live here?"

"Yep."

"Why don't you live in town?"

"Cause legally, we're dead."


	4. Chapter 4

Xxx

Sam spent the following day around the Autobots. It was weird how similar to humans they were, but cool at the same time. Sam had to remind himself that they were aliens, alien machines. He found he particularly liked spending time with Bumblebee and Raf. Sam couldn't understand his beeping noises, but Raf would translate. Bulkhead and Miko spent a lot of time talking about battle plans and listening to music. Sam was surprised by how normal they seemed. Ratchet, however, was very quiet. He seemed really sad and didn't talk unless he felt the need to. He seemed... empty. Sam wanted to ask, but was afraid to ask.

Sam liked the Autobots' human counterparts, but Sam found he felt safer with the Autobots. Sam was always really nervous around other humans, but he relaxed around the Autobots. Which was strange. He only met them less than 24 hours ago, but being with them felt more natural.

Than there was Jack.

Jack was either with Arcee or with Sam. He didn't talk much to Sam, mostly just watched him. Which should have been strange, but Sam got felt just as relaxed around Jack as he did the Autobots. No, even more so. Whenever Sam wanted to ask something, he'd go to Jack. He almost always knew the answers and when he wasn't sure, he's ask the Autobots for Sam.

"How do Autobots reproduce?" Sam asked, kinda nervous about asking. "Are they built or something?"

Jack smirked at him but had no problems answering.

"Sometimes. Otherwise, they are actually a lot like humans in that regard."

"They have sex?" Sam was a little weirded out by that.

"They call it interfacing," Jack said, chuckling softly. "And it's not exactly the same. They merge, or join their sparks."

"Sparks?"  
"Their hearts," Jack explained. "The leftover energy sometimes forms a new life. Of course, the only ones who can carry the new life, or the sparkling, is a carrier."

"Carrier? Is that kinda like a girl?"

"Kinda, although mechs and femmes can be carriers, though carriers can also be sires," Jack said. "It's kinda complicated."

"Sounds like it," Sam said, wanting to knew more but not wanting to push. Jack seemed to notice and smiled. He remembered when he and Raf had asked Ratchet. Miko had found the entire conversation boring, and Raf fell asleep after a while, but Jack was just as fascinated as the boy in front of him.

"Well, I mention carriers, but in reality all Cybertronians can carry sparklings, but it is rare that non carriers do," Jack continued.

"How come?"

"Carriers are built for it. Non-carriers aren't. They have firewalls that prevent them from getting sparked because it is really dangerous," Jack said. "They can choose to have a medic take them down if they want, but it's rare that anyone does. About 99% of non-carrier mechs die during the birthing process."

"That sucks," Sam said.

"Totally. It's also part of the reason why the Cybertronians are dying off. Carriers aren't very common, and most were killed during the war. They could build new mechs, but that would require the Allspark, the machine that the original creator of the Autobots used to build the original 13, which has been missing for almost forever."

Jack's watch began to blare.

"It's time."

xxx

**This chapter is basically just a filler chapter. I needed to build on the relationship between Sam and Jack (nothing weird, mind you) and I had to choose something for them to talk about that was kinda serious, so I chose that.**

**Next Chapter: **

**Sam goes home to find the glasses, and they get some uninvited guests.**


	5. Chapter 5

Xxx

Sam walked through the door just as his foster 'parents' were about to lock the door. As usual, he was sent to his room, the rarely maintained attic. Later, they would bring whatever was left from their dinner to him; which would be nothing since it was pizza night.

Sam locked the door and went straight for his chest. He had it hidden in the wall, so that Darius wouldn't come in and take them. He put all of his valuables there. Just as he was about to pull the board away, there was a banging on the door. Panicking, Sam ran for the door, tripping along the way. He quickly unlocked it. The door was flung open, hitting him and nearly breaking his nose. Same clenched at it, tasting blood.

"If dad knew you locked the door, you'd be so fried," Darius taunted.

Sam pulled his hand away and looked at the ground. The blood from his nose dripped onto the ground.

"We'll be going out tonight," Darius said. "It's my birthday, after all."

All the better.

Darius lifted Sam's face up, tsking softly.

"You really shouldn't stand behind doors," he said sweetly.

Sam really wanted to hit him. Darius hand wondered from it's place on his jaw to the back of his head. Quickly, he grabbed his hair and slammed his head against the wall. Darius laughed gleefully and he left, shutting the door behind him.

Sam didn't a sound as he stood. He really should be used to being the victim of Darius' sadistic side. Besides, this wasn't the worst he had received.

Sam decided to wait for their car to leave. He watched from the window as they all climbed into the car and drove off. He quickly but gently took the glasses out and put the chest into a warn out bag near the door. He always had a bad with all his clothes and stuff in it just in case he had to move on short notice, like now. If they thought he'd be there when they got home, they had another thing coming. He didn't care if the Autobots wouldn't let him stay with them, he'd live on the street if he had to.

He knew they were gone, but his years in the system made him paranoid. He needed to call Jack and let him know it was safe for him to come. Before that though, he made his way to the kitchen. He opened the cupboard and reached for the nearest bottle.

It as his foster mother's pain pills.

He opened it and popped two in his mouth, before stuffing the rest I his pocket. He then searched the rest of the cupboard for her extras. He stuffed them in his bag before going to the master bedroom on the bottom floor. He went straight for the vase next to the bed and pulled out the emergency cash they always kept there. Sam always made sure he knew where his knew foster families kept such things in case he chose to run again.

He went for the front door and swung it open.

His first thought was 'that's gun's bigger than Jacks.' At least it was holstered. The man looked down at him like he was some kinda bug. Great. What did he do this time.

"Can I help-"

Another man came up and shoved a scanner in his face. The scanner began to beep loudly, and Sam was very close to telling him to turn it off before Sam did. The first man smiled.

"My name is Agent Simmons with Sector 7," the man said. "I'm afraid I'm here to arrest you."

"What for!"

"Resisting arrest."

"I didn't-"

"You did," he said. "Didn't he fellas?"

The other men nodded. You've got to be kidding!  
One of the men took Sam's bag while the other handcuffed him.

"You can't take that!" Sam said. "You don't a warrant!"

Simmons glared at him, but shook his head to the man. They than pushed hi towards one of the cars up front and put him in the back with the bag. He really hoped they didn't break the glasses. Once Simmons was in the car, the driver drove off.

"So kid, seen any aliens recently?"

Sam raised an eyebrow at him, hiding his surprise.

"Seriously?" Sam asked.

Simmons glared at him.

"I know you've met them."

Sam laughed.

"Someone forget to take his meds?" Sam asked.

"I wouldn't play with me boy-"

The car suddenly stopped, and Sam smirked. The car was lifted into the air than fell again as the roof was torn away. Sam grinned up at the giant green Autobot.

"Hey, Bulkhead!"

xxx

**I am totally into this story right now. I have quite a bit planned for it. :) Oh, and the first few parts will be based on the movies, though I'll change it up to match Prime, than I'll start coming up with stuff on my own. **

**Next Chapter:**

**Autobots vs. Sector 7**


	6. Chapter 6

Xxx

Sam reached into his back pack and sighed in relief. The glasses weren't damaged, somehow. He gently handed them up to Ratchet, who brought them to his optics to inspect them.

"Yes, they do indeed have Cybertronian writing on them," Ratchet said.

"Well, we're all done here," Miko called. Simmons and the other Sector 7 agents were now cuffed to each other and the light pole. All in their underwear. Jack sighed disapprovingly.

"Was that really necessary?" Jack asked.

"Depends," Miko replied.

"Depends on what?"

Miko grinned.

"On whether or not your me."

"Lame."

"Oh shut up!"

"We'd better get going," Arcee said. The four Autobots transformed. Miko climbed in to Bulkhead's awaiting seat while Jack joined Sam in Bumblebee. **(that kinda sounds weird... but I can't come up with another way to put it right now, so oh well!). **The four Autobots drove away from the crime scene, leaving the grinning agents behind.

Xxx

"So what happens now?" Sam asked.

"We return to base so Ratchet can analyze the glasses," Jack said. "After that, who knows."

"What... what about me?" Sam asked, nervous he sounded a bit self-centered.

"You'll be under Autobot protection. Now that the Decepticons think you're a friend of ours, they'll be after you," Jack said. "You'll stay at your home as much as possible, but we will keep an eye on you."

"Actually, I-"

They came out of no where, blocking the road. The Autobots screeched to a stop.

"Is it cons?"

"No! It's Sector 7!"

The Autobots turned around and drove in the other direction.

"Bee, tell them to split up! Make sure the glasses get back to base!"

Bee chirped in response. When they came to a fork in the road, the other three Autobots turned left, towards the base, while Bumblebee took a right. As Jack had expected, all of the cars followed them. They wanted to 'rescue' Sam.

They didn't see the choppers in the sky and weren't expecting the explosion in front of them. Bumblebee was forced to transform, which caused him to inadvertently through the two humans. Jack had a hold on Sam's hand which he used to pull the boy towards himself and wrap his arms around him. Jack using himself as a shield against the ground, they landed and slid across the road. Sam pulled away from Jack's limp arms to find the man unconscious.

His attention was drawn away by the furious beeps of the Autobot. The humans had cables wrapped around him and were using was looked like liquid nitrogen to slowly incapacitate him. Sam ran forward and tried to stop them, grabbing the hoses and using them against the agents. But he was only a fourteen-year-old boy, and there was nothing he could do. He was quickly apprehended. Soon, Bumblebee was rendered immobile.

Sam was dragged to a car, tears streaming down his face, towards the grinning Simmons.

Sam managed to slip free of his captors long enough to slug him in the face.


	7. Chapter 7

Xxx

"Their coordinates," Ratchet said.

"Coordinates? For what?" Arcee asked.

"I don't know."

"Uh, guys, shouldn't we be, I don't know, looking for Bumblebee?" Miko asked.

"If Bumblebee escaped, he'll be here soon," Ratchet said. "If not, we have to figure out what is so important about these coordinates."

"But what if they hurt Bee!" Raf cried.

"If this is something important, something dangerous, and the Decepticons get a hold of it, it might not even matter," Ratchet said. "Jack and Bee would want us to find this first."

"So we're just going to leave him?" Bulkhead growled.

"No," Ratchet said. "I still have his signal, so he is still alive, plus he has Jack with him. If Jack doesn't find a way to escape by the time we've secured whatever is at these coordinates, than we will go for them."

"Fine!" Raf snapped. He looked up to glare at the medic. "But if anything happens to either of them, I'll make you wish you had never even been born!"

Raf stormed off, with the others right behind him. Ratchet was the only one who remained.

"Too late for that," Ratchet said to nobody.

Xxx

Lennox and Ebbs didn't know what to think. So far, there were four civilians involved. An analyst, a computer geek, some guy (who was unconscious and was taken to the infirmary), and a teenager. The teenager was the one that confused him the most. He was small and skinny, with a broken lip and a huge, nasty bruise on his head, and was dressed head to toe in black. No skin below his neck was shown; he even wore gloves. And he was angry. Real angry.

"Hey, I'm Lennox," he said, tying to get the boy to loosen up. Instead, the boy became even more tense and glared daggers at the Colonel.

"Now, now, Sammy, that's no way to treat an elder," Simmons said condescendingly. Sam scowled at him and looked away.

Needless to say, their walk to their temporary living quarters was uncomfortable.

Xxx

"What is it?" Simmons asked. The agent had just shown their 'guests' to their 'rooms' and was sporting a black eye. He really hoped he got to lock that brat up for a long time.

"I really think you should see this," the doctor said excitedly as they headed for the infirmary. "We were running tests on the unconscious one, and you won't believe what we found!"

"Does he have a name yet?"

"His name is Jack Darby, and he was supposed to have died a little less than 10 years ago," the infirmary door opened as they approached. "If he even is really him."

Simmons couldn't believe what he saw.

"We found that a large portion of his skin wasn't actually skin. We honestly have no idea what it was, but the really interesting part is what it was hiding."

Simmons had to agree. The man was on the medical bed (did they have to take _all _his cloths off?), the fake skin removed to reveal the mechanical additions underneath. Both his arms and legs, his entire right side, and half his face was entirely mechanical.

"The rest is still human," the doctor said. "But half his brain is also mechanical. The only parts not damaged are the parts dealing with memory, emotions, and the like are fine, but the rest in entirely cybernetic."

"The technology...?"

"Same as the aliens."

"Interesting..."

Simmons approached the man, reaching out to touch his exposed mechanical arm.

He didn't remember what happened next.

Xxx

The agent led them towards the body of a rather large Cybertronian. Ebbs was in awe. It was even bigger than the one that attacked their base! The agents were trying to get Sam to talk, but he refused.

"These aliens are responsible for what happened in Jasper, Nevada," he said. "A group called Autobots were working with the government, but they vanished after the incident. We believe they had something to do with what happened. This used to be their leader-"

"OPTIMUS!"

They all turned towards the voice. The unconscious man stood there, half his face missing to reveal the mechanical portions underneath, the eye on that side of his face glowing blue.

"Jack?" Sam gasped.

Jack had, fortunately, been able to find a set of scrubs before searching for Sam. He now stared in horror at the Autobot leader. Jack ran forward, his eyes never leaving the Prime. Armed guards tried to stop him, but he took them out easily. He climbed the machinery around the Prime to stand next to his head. Jack stared at him critically before grinning softly.

"He's alive!" he said in relief.

"What? He can't be!"

Simmons stormed into the room, his other eyes now just as black as the other.

"He's very damaged, but his spark still has some energy," Jack said. "Barely. He's in stasis, but Ratchet should be able to fix him up, hopefully."

Jack than jumped off the machines and headed towards a large set of doors.

"Where do you think your going?" Simmons growled.

"To retrieve my Autobot!" he said.

"Oh, no you're not!" Simmons growled.

Jack turned and glared at him.

"Ask every guard from here to the infirmary whether or not you can stop me," Jack said.

Simmons stopped.

"Didn't think so," Jack snorted. "There are several Decepticons headed towards here, one of which is Megatron, who could destroy this entire place by himself. I'm assuming he's after whatever that monstrous energy source below where Bee is what their after. We have to get it out of here, if we can, or protect it, which I'm pretty sure we can't. You have the only one who stands a chance against Megatron in stasis."

Lennox and Ebbs looked between themselves and their men.

"I'm going with him," Ebbs said.

Sam and the other followed Jack. Simmons stared after them for a few seconds before joining them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hrugihdfiotguer9pbgujaridguj omawervli! I FORGOT ABOUT SMOKESCREEN! ARRRGGGHHH! I'll put him in this chapter. OMG, and I have a huge chunk of this fic that I'm gonna have about him! **

Xxx

They genuinely had no idea what happened. One minute, they were running tests on the alien specimen, the next they were unconscious. The machines holding the Autobot in place were destroyed within moments, they're destroyer more than furious.

Bumblebee all but jumped away, his cannon out and ready to fire. Not even Simmons could ignore the look of terror in those bright blue orbs.

"Hey, Bee, it's okay," Sam tried to sooth. The Autobot looked at him and seemed to relax a bit, though he refused to put his cannon away.

"Bee, the Cons are coming," Jack said. "I think they are after something in here. Whatever it is, we can't let them get to it."

Bee nodded.

"It's at least two floors below us," Jack said, than turned to the agent. "What's down there?"

There was an explosion, and alarms began to sound.

"Well..."

xxx

"... something big."

The group stared up at the large cube, wondering how the hell it ended up down there in the first place. The only one not surprised by it was Jack. It took a lot to surprise the cyborg. Above them, explosions and fighting could be heard, and it was coming closer. Bumblebee, staring wide-eyes at it, approached slowly, reaching up to place his hands on it. The cube immediately reacted and began to retract, shrinking. The wall behind them exploded, and all but Jack turned to face the intruders. Sam smiled.

"By the Allspark!" Ratchet gasped. "It's the Allspark!"

Bumblebee didn't react to the presence of his fellow Autobots till the Allspark was small enough to to fit in his hand. He turned to them, his expression serious. He beeped at them.

"We have to get out of here, now," Jack said.

"The Decepticons are already here," Raf reported. He and Miko walked up from behind the three Autobots.

"They took out the humans' transports," Ratchet added.  
"Have everyone evacuate, they don't stand a chance," Jack said. Simmons nodded to a guard near the door who went straight for the intercom on the wall. "Simmons, you, Ebbs and Lennox go with Miko and Bulkhead. Miko, I want Simmons alive."

Miko grinned.

Simmons took a step away from the girl.

"Sam, your with me and Bee. Raf, I want you and Arcee to contact them."

Raf smiled and nodded. Arcee immediately transformed to allow the man onto her back. They took off before anything else could be said.

"Who is them?" Lennox asked.

Jack smirked.

"You'll see."

Unlike Arcee, the other Autobots couldn't transform within the base. It was hard enough for them to move around, especially Bulkhead. The halls were destroyed where he had forced himself through. When they arrived at the room with Optimus, they found a number of Con bodies, destroyed and most in several pieces.

"Took you guys long enough!"

Jack smiled up at Smokescreen, who was standing next to the Autobot leader.

"See your back from Egypt," Jack said. "Find anything?"

"Yup," Smokescreen said. "Don't know what it means though. Some Russian guy was there too-"

"Now is not the time or the place!" Ratchet snapped.

As if to prove his point, the ceiling above them collapsed. They were forced to jump forward, the humans barely dodging the wreckage. No one noticed the energy wave escape from the Allspark as Bumblebee hit the floor.

"Ratchet, you and Smokey get Optimus out of here," Jack said. "The rest of us have to get the Allspark out of here."

"Agreed," Ratchet said.

As the small group left, Optimus Prime's optics flickered.


	9. Chapter 9

**I won't be doing a lot of the battle scenes, mostly because I suck at them. They will be kinda jumpy, but you can use the movie to fill in the gaps. I'll try my best, though! **

Xxx

Jack cursed. They were taking cover from Starscream and the drones when they should be with Sam. Sam had taken the Allspark and ran. Miko was cursing in English, Japanese, and Cybertronian as she tried to get a shot at the fliers without letting them get a shot at her.

"Cuso!" she spat as she dodged another shot.

"There's gotta be something we can do!" Simmons shouted.

"What's their ETA?" Bulkhead asked.

"Their?"

"Any time now," Jack said. "The moment I get the chance, I'm going after Sam."

"Any grounders?" Miko asked.

"I'm picking up Knock Out not far from here," Jack said gravely. "He isn't alone."

"Anyone seen him?" Miko asked darkly.

Bumblebee beeped furiously.

The dark jet flew across the sky, straight for Sam.

"CHI KISHOU!" Miko screamed.

Starscream, seeing Miko within his sights, took aim at her. Miko looked up, knowing it was already to late the moment she saw the seeker. Starscream smirked to himself as he readied to fire.

Starscream let loose a bloodcurdling scream as he was blown out of the sky. Two more fliers were blasted from the sky soon afterward. Miko grinned as the two jets flew by overhead.

"Way to go, Silverbolt!"

The five aerialbots attacked the remaining drones, drawing the fire away from the team below. The moment he was clear, Jack took off for the building Sam was in.

"Uh-oh, here comes KO," Miko said. "Soundy's with him too."

The group of Decepticons transformed, ready for a fight. Lennox and Ebbs stiffened when they recognized the mech who had attacked their base. Smiling, Miko lifted the rocket launcher onto her shoulder.

Knock out screeched as he was blown back.

"Follow my lead, Ebbsy," Miko grinned.

Ebbs glared at her.

Arcee came out of no where, tackling the Decepticon spy. Smokescreen was right behind her, taking out two drones with ease. Ratchet raced over to where Bulkhead and Bumblebee were, sporting a few more scratches.

"What are you doing here?" Bulkhead asked. "Where's Prime?"

Ratchet smiled.

Xxx

"I will never give you the Allspark!" Sam screamed at the Decepticon leader.

Megatron grinned at him, raising his arm to crush the insolent bug who dared to defy him.

Megatron screamed as the appendage was torn away. He glared back at the human responsible. Jack held the gun responsible in his hand. Jack smirked at the leader before running right at him, faster than any normal human could go. The Decepticon leader swung his undamaged arm, barely missing Jack as he slid under the Con. He was on his feet within seconds and ran forward to tackle the teenager, throwing them both over the edge.

Sam closed his eyes and waited for the end to come.

It never did. Something grabbed them and held them close to it's chest as they fell. It must have been an Autobot, but it was too big to be most of the ones he had met, and the chest was too flat to be Bulkheads. They landed roughly, but were undamaged. Jack laughed as they looked up to see the mech who had saved them.

"Where you been?" Jack asked.

Optimus Prime gave him a small smile in return.


	10. Chapter 10

**AND OPPY IS BACK! From outer space! Just walked into find you here with that sad look on your... a-hem... Yes, you just saw a nickname for Optimus. Deal with it. Oh, and Megatron is Megsy. One word and I'll send Grimsy after you.**

Xxx

The two humans climbed off of the Prime's chest, allowing him to climb to his knees. The Prime was not battle ready. Not by a long shot. He had barely been able to catch the humans. He was no condition to fight a drone let alone the Decepticon leader.

"Boy, what is your name?" Optimus asked calmly.

"S-Sam," he replied.

"Sam," Optimus said firmly, his voice staticy **(yes I know that ain't a real word, deal with it)** from lack of use. "I need you to push it into my chest."

Jack snapped his head up to look the Prime in the eyes. Optics. Whatever.

"That will kill you. Permanently."

"We have no other choice."

Or maybe they did.

Jack saw the wheels working in the boys eyes. Jack knew what he was thinking. The Decepticon leader landed only a few yards before them, before approaching.

"So you are alive, Prime. Not for long!"

"Hurry Sam!"

"Once he's down, you'll need to run," Jack said.

"Jack...?"

Jack pointed his gun at the Decepticon. The Con began to run, knowing better than to underestimate the half-human. Had Jack been able to take Megatron out, he would have. But the leader had taken the precautions to add protection in all the areas Jack could use as a lethal shot.

His legs on the other hand...

The appendage seemed to explode and Megatron fell forward, using his arms to hold himself up. Sam didn't hesitate. The moment the mech began to fall, Sam ran forward. Megatron didn't even notice him until he was right below him, shoving the Allspark into his chest.

Megatron screamed as the Allspark took apart his spark. Than suddenly, the screaming stopped and Megatron fell. Jack barely pulled the boy out in time. Upon seeing their fallen leader, the other Decepticons left, or rather, the only three still alive.

"Man I knew I liked you!" Miko yelled as she ran over to them. Jack noticed that Lennox had energon blood on his uniform.

"Optimus!" Bulkhead called happily.

Optimus, no longer having the strength to stand, sat on the ground, smiling at his team.

"I am glad to see you are all alright," he then looked down at Jack. "Though I think there is much to be explained.

The cyborg just shrugged.

"Not now! We gotta celebrate!" Miko said. "I can't wait to see Raf's face when he sees you!"

Optimus looked down at Sam.

"It appears I am in the debt of yet another human adolescent.

Sam unconsciously moved to hide behind Jack.

"We have a lot to explain," Simmons said.

"Can we please go throw a party now?" Miko asked.

"I so hope she never meets Jazz," Ratchet murmured.

Silverbolt landed nearby and transformed.

"I have taken the liberty have sending my men ahead to the base in order to activate the ground bridge," he said.

"Good idea," Arcee said.

"You didn't go with them?" Lennox asked.

"I... wanted to accompany the Prime when he came onto the base," Silverbolt said.

"Uh-huh. You just didn't want to fly anymore," Bulkhead said.

"Why not?" Ebbs asked.

"The leader of the aerialbots is afraid of heights," Jack said nonchalantly.

The entire group began to laugh.

Xxx

**And yes, I looked this up, Silverbolt was afraid of heights! My friend and I were cracking up when I looked him up! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, I know my version of the events in the movies doesn't even compare, but I kinda have to in order to adjust for events that will happen after in this fic. I promise it'll get better. Eventually.**

**Oh, and I won't be doing Jazz's accent. I really don't know how to write accents.**

Xxx

A base was being built specifically for the Autobots. Where, Sam didn't know. The Autobots were back to working with the government. Jack and Lennox would be working together as the commanders of NEST. Of course, Jack would answer first to Optimus. Optimus was still in bad shape, but he was getting better. New Autobots were on their way to Earth. Lennox and the others new to the Autobots were nervous, but the others were excited.

They were forced to send Sam back to his foster family. They didn't want to, but they had no choice. Though he didn't say anything, the fear was apparent in his eyes. They wanted to keep him there, but there was nothing they could do.

Xxx

The ship's door opened, and the first two out made Ratchet growl. The spark-twins stretched and immediately began to complain.

"This planet is gross," Sideswipe whined. "It's all organic!"

"If any of those human creatures touch my paint, I'll-" Sunstreaker's optics widened when he saw the medic. "That's it, I'm leaving! I am not going to be stuck here with the Hatchet-"

CLANK!  
THUNK!

Sideswipe stared down at his brother's unconscious body, than at the wrench above his helm, than at the medic.

"Hi, Hatch-"

CLANK!  
THUNK!

Prowl shook his head at the twins while his mate came up behind him.

"I figured it wouldn't take long," Jazz chuckled.

Ratchet's glare suddenly turned into a smile.

"Ironhide! Elita!"

The pink femme smiled at Ratchet, while Ironhide went in a bee-line for his Prime. He wrapped Optimus in a great bear hug and lifted him up.

"Good to see ya, Orion!" Ironhide said.

"I'm assuming you know each other," Raf said.

Ironhide let the Prime down, smiling.

"Ironhide is Optimus' personal Guardian, and our weapon's specialist," Ratchet said.

"I should introduce our human allies," Optimus said. "This is Raf and Miko. Miko is somewhat of a weapon's expert herself, as I have been told."

Ironhide sized the girl up, who gave him a smirk.

"Lennox serves as the head of NEST, which I will explain more about later, along with Jack, who is not here at the moment."

"Where is Jack anyway?" Miko asked.

"He's taking care of something."

xxx

Sam hid under his bed, blood flowing freely from his busted lip and the gash on his head. His foster father banged on the locked door, screaming. Sam was close to finding something and slitting his own throat just to escape. He had tried the window, but it had been nailed shut years ago.

Finally, the door frame broke and the door flew open. It only took the man a minute to find his target and pull him out from underneath the bed. He dragged him down the stairs and threw him on the glass table in the living room. The table collapsed underneath him, and Sam screamed as the glass pierced his skin and- to his horror- his right eye.

"Steal from me, will you?" he seethed. "I'll show you, you little..."

Darius smiled brightly from where he watched. The sadistic boy enjoyed watching others in pain so much! His mother was worried, not for the boy, but that someone would hear them.

No one noticed the door opening.

The man was ready to strike the boy again when a grip of steel took hold of his arm, applying enough pressure to break it. The man screamed and fought against the grip, which held on for a few moments before letting go.

Jack Darby glared daggers at the man, but chose to ignore him and turn to the injured boy. Sam was trying to move slowly, the glass in his wounds causing him to his. He looked up to Jack with his one good eye.

"How dare you treat a child like this!"

Sam looked over to the social worker who had been in charge of him for years. She was angry, no, furious. She screamed at the man, not caring that the man was favoring his broken arm.

"Who the hell are you!" the foster mother screamed at Jack.

"That," the social worker growled. "Is Sam's new guardian. He was adopted this morning."

Sam was torn between staring in disbelief and crying in relief.

"Something like this takes time, it couldn't have happened over night," the foster father growled.

"I have... connections," Jack gave him a dark grin. "Connections that will make sure you _disappear _the next time you go anywhere near Sam."

The social worker flipped her cell phone open and began calling 911.

The man ran, but Jack didn't care.

"Everything will be fine now, Sam," he assured him. "I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

Xxx

Danny wasn't sure what to think of the new kid.

Granted, they were technically all new kids, seeing as they had just started high school, but the other kids were at least from around town. He had moved in about a week ago. Ember was a small town, and although you probably couldn't remember everybody by name, you at least new faces. So he stood out like a sore thumb. Danny had him in every class, literally. He wasn't very tall and was really thin. He wore all black and had dark brown hair and blue eyes, or rather eye as one of his eyes was hidden behind his hair. He was really shy and never smiled. He almost seemed like the walking dead.

Until his dad picked him up after school.

His dad already had all the women in Ember drooling over him, though Danny wondered if he had even noticed yet. There weren't very many single guys in Ember that weren't in school, so they attacked them like wolves. He didn't really seem like he would be the kid's dad and he didn't seem old enough. That and no one knew what he did. He wasn't asking around for a job, so he had one or was already filthy rich, and he was gone all day. The only time anyone saw him was when he was with his kid.

Yes, the Jones' were a mystery.

A mystery Danny was going to uncover.

Danny was following him that day. It was Wednesday, the only day his dad never came to pick him up. The kid always walked home on that day. He followed him down the street to the center of town, than down into an alley Danny knew was a dead end. Why would he go in there? Danny turned the corner, but the boy was gone.

Xxx

"He's a stalker, that's what he is."

Sam was not happy. That Danny kid had been following him around constantly, trying to hide and failing.

"You're a new kid in a very small town and you are very strange by their standards," Raf said. "He probably sees you as some kind of mystery to solve."

"Doesn't make it any less creepy," Sam said. "Like how Ironhide randomly walks up and hugs Optimus all the time."

"Ironhide's like a doting sire," Jazz said. "Ironhide was at Optimus' side constantly while they were on Cybertron. It's his job."

"It is Ironhide's job to make sure he is being properly cared for," Ratchet said as he fixed Jazz's arm. "That includes making sure he gets enough energon and recharge, amongst other things."

"Almost like a mother," Raf said.

"In many ways," Ratchet agreed. "Alright Jazz, you're done."

"Thanks, Ratch!" Jazz grinned darkly. "You'll be seein' a couple more bots soon."

Jazz ran out of the room and Ratchet sighed.

"Sam, I think you should- Sam?"

Raf shrugged. Neither noticed Sam leave. Seconds later, Lennox walked in.

"Raf, I need your help," he said.

"What is it?"

"Someone's been stealing pain killers from the infirmary," Lennox said.

Raf frowned.

"Who would do that?" Ratchet asked.  
"A drug addict," Lennox said.

"You don't think it's-"

"I think it is," Lennox said solemnly. "And if it is, he needs help. But I need to make sure."

Raf nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

Xxx

The newly revived Megatron scowled as he made his way to the throne room. To that he- _Megatron-_ was bested by a human, a human child no less. Oh, the boy would not be getting away with that one. His anger grew when he saw the figure on his throne. Starscream, no doubt. Oh, he was going to frag that slagger! But as he approached, he realized that the mech was too large to be his second in command. His curiosity battled with his anger up until he recognized the mech. He then fell to kneel, his head bowed.

"Welcome back, Megatron," the mech rasped.

"I was not told of your presence here, my master," Megatron said carefully.

"I would not think so," the mech said. "I have only just arrived and haven't met with any of the Decepticons here."

"I see..."

"I have to say, I was surprised to hear of your... demise."

"I underestimated the human. Nothing more, nothing less, master."

"I am not angry with you," the mech said. "Your encounter with the boy has allowed me to discover something of great importance."

Megatron waited for his master to elaborate, but he didn't.

"You may rise, Megatron."

Megatron obeyed and began to search the room.

"May I ask-?"

"They are back on Cybertron," the mech said as he began to efficiently type away at the console on the throne's arm. A screen came down at the other side of the room, and a few seconds later, the screen flicked to a video of Sam as he waited in front of his school building.

"The Witwicky boy...?"

"A very brave and unpredictable child, though he is not why I am showing you this. What I am after is not the boy, but the one connected to him."

The boy began to walk away from the school. Soon, a man came into view, leaning against the car. Megatron did not need to guess who it was.

"Darby?"  
"The man is more than he appears," the mech said. "He must be eliminated. To do that, I want you to use the boy to draw him out. I already have a spy following him. She will inform us when it is time to strike."

"I understand."

"Oh, and Megatron," the mech glared at him, while on the screen, Jack began to walk around the car while Sam climbed into the passenger seat. Jack stopped. "Do not 'underestimate' the human this time."

"I know Darby," Megatron said. "I can handle him."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

Jack looked up and seemed to stare straight at them through the screen.


	14. Chapter 14

Xxx

"Hey, Sam right?"

Sam was surprised when the boy approached him. He gave him a big grin and his eyes seemed to glow. It irritated Sam for some reason.

"Hi, I'm Danny," he said. Sam nodded in understanding. Caught off guard by his reaction, Danny began to shift uncomfortably. Sam just wished he would go away. He could see Smokescreen in the corner of his eye. So it was his turn to pick him up.

"There's a party tonight," Danny said. "Everyone's going to be there. Wanna come?"

"No thank you."

"Oh, come on! You should totally come!"

"Why?"

"Well, you don't really hang out with the other kids, so you really don't have any friends yet, so I was thinking you should come to meet the other kids outside of school."

"Not interested," Sam said as he walked away. Danny caught him and slipped a piece of paper in his pocket.

"My number, in case you change your mind," Danny said.

"You're kinda starting to creep me out," Sam said.

"Why?"

"Think I haven't noticed you watching me?" Sam asked. Rather, Jack had seen him.

Danny shrugged. Sam sighed as Danny finally left. Sam run up to Smokescreen and climbed into the passenger's seat next to the hologram in the driver's seat.

"Who's that?" Smokescreen asked.

"Just a kid in class."

"He bothering you?"

"You heard everything, so there is no need for me to answer."

"Maybe you should-"

"Jack would never let me," Sam said. "Besides, all it will be is loud music and underage kids getting drunk."

"Fair enough."

xxx

"Sam!" Jack called as they bridged into the base. "I need to talk to you."

Sam was not fooled by the tone in Jack's voice. Jack was trying to avoid making Sam suspicious, which would have worked on anyone else, but Sam was no fool. He knew what was going on.

He knew.

Sam reluctantly followed his guardian up to his office. Jack shut the door and motioned for Sam to sit as he leaned against his desk.

"You know why you're here."

Sam looked away.

"You have been stealing drugs from the infirmary."

Sam refused to respond. Jack, in turn, refused to say anything until the boy did. They stood like that for a good ten minutes until Sam finally broke.

"Can I go?" Sam asked. "Raf said-"

"You think I'm just going to let this slide?" Jack asked.

"It's none of your business."

"Yeah, right. You're smarter than that."

"You're not my father."

"I am legally."

"Just drop it."

"Drop what? You're addiction or the fact that you stole from a military base? You know how much trouble you'll be in if anyone besides those who already knows finds out?"

"Don't care."

"You got nothing to say?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you."

"If that's the way you want it. Arcee will take you home."

"But-!"

"You will not be leaving the house except to go to school."

"You can't-!"

"Wanna bet?"

Sam was silent.

Jack excused him. Arcee was already waiting for him. Sam wasn't even old enough to get a license for a motorcycle, so he had to ride behind the holoform. Sam refused to talk to Arcee the entire trip. When they got to the house, Sam ran in and slammed the door. He glared at the wall for a few seconds before he pulled out the number Danny had given him.


	15. Chapter 15

Xxx

Sam knew he had made a mistake the moment Danny had led him inside. Everything was loud and obnoxious; Sam could barely hear himself think. The kids were all shallow and immature in his eyes. He grimaced when he saw the beer being passed around. There was no way anyone here was old enough to drink. Is this really what kids were like? Maybe isolating himself from everyone was a good thing.

Sam leaned again the wall, sighing. Honestly, what upset himself the most was himself. He was acting like a spoiled brat, running off in an act of rebellion. Without an Autobot escort. He was pretty sure he was safe here though, as the Decepticons didn't seem to want to announce their presence to the world yet. Speaking, or rather thinking of which, he really needs to ask how they managed to cover up a battle between a bunch of giant robots in a densely populated city.

If Jack didn't kill him first.

Sam smiled to himself. He could actually joke about things like that before. Jack had never laid a hand on him, except for when doing so would save his life. His life had changed so much in the few months since he had gotten himself mixed up in a war between giant robots.

And he was on the verge of screwing it all up.

Sam pushed himself away from the wall and headed for the door.

"Leaving already?"

Sam stopped as the girl walked up towards him. She was pretty, probably one of the prettiest girls at the party, but Sam was immediately on guard. He didn't like her. There was something wrong about her. He really wanted to get out of there.

"Yeah, my dad will be home soon, and I'm not supposed to be out and all," Sam said, inching his way to the door. The girl stepped in front of him, blocking his exit.

"Surely you could hang out a little while longer," she practically purred, inching closer to him.

"I'd rather not," Sam said. "These kinds of parties aren't really my thing."

"I'm sure I could change your mind," she said.

Sam didn't know how he knew, but he knew. He froze on the spot, staring at her wide-eyed. No, it was impossible. Yet he knew, without a doubt.

"Decepticon."


End file.
